Τιμόμαχος \Αθήνα
Τιμόμαχος Athenian Generals thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Στρατιωτικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αθηναίοι Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας Λακωνία Λάκωνες Λακεδαιμόνιοι ---- Θήβα Ηγεμόνες Θήβας Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας Θηβαίοι Βοιωτία ‎Ηγεμόνες Βοιωτίας ---- Άργος Ηγεμόνες Άργους Στρατιωτικοί Άργους Αργείοι Αργολίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Αργολίδας ---- Κόρινθος Ηγεμόνες Κορίνθου Στρατιωτικοί Κορίνθου Κορίνθιοι Κορινθία ‎Ηγεμόνες Κορινθίας ---- Φωκίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Φωκίδας Στρατιωτικοί Φωκίδας Φωκείς ---- Πελοπόννησος ‎Ηγεμόνες Πελοποννήσου Πελοποννήσιοι ---- Μέση Ελλάδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Μέσης Ελλάδας Έλληνες ---- Θεσσαλία Θεσσαλική Ομοσπονδία ‎Ηγεμόνες Θεσσαλίας Θεσσαλοί ---- Ήπειρος ‎Ηγεμόνες Ηπείρου Ηπειρώτες ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Μακεδόνες ---- Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Θράκης Θράκες ---- Κρήτη Ηγεμόνες Κρήτης Κρήτες ---- Αιγαία Θάλασσα Ηγεμόνες Αιγαίας Θάλασσας ---- Ιόνια Θάλασσα Ηγεμόνες Ιόνιας Θάλασσας ---- Ασιατική Αιολίδα Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Αιολίδας Αιολείς ---- Ασιατική Ιωνία Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Ιωνίας Ίωνες ---- Ασιατική Δωρίδα Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Δωρίδας Δωριείς ---- Σικελία Ηγεμόνες Σικελίας Σικελιώτες ---- Κάτω Ιταλία Ηγεμόνες Κάτω Ιταλίας Ιταλιώτες ---- Κυρήνη Ηγεμόνες Κυρήνης Κυρηναίοι ---- Καρχηδόνα Ηγεμόνες Καρχηδόνας Στρατιωτικοί Καρχηδόνας Καρχηδόνιοι ---- Φοινίκη Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης Φοίνικες ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Πρίγκιπες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Πέρσες ]] - Στρατηγός της Αθήνας. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: Αχαρνές - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Τιμόμαχος" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "τιμή". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Υπηρέτησε πολλές φορές ως στρατηγός της Αθήνας. Το 366 π.Χ. άφησε τον Επαμεινώνδα να διέλθει την οροσειρά. Το 361 π.Χ. εξελέγη στρατηγός και στάλθηκε στον Ελλήσποντο όπου αντικατέστησε τον Αυτοκλέα Ήταν επικεφαλής μιας μοίρας στην Καλλίπολη όπου και έσπευσε να ενισχύσει τον γαμβρό του, Καλλίστρατο απο τις Αφίδνες που βρίσκονταν εκεί εξόριστος. Μετά την κατάληψη της Σηστού απο τον Κότυ αντικαταστάθηκε από τον Κηφισόδοτο (360 π.Χ.) Επιστρέψας στην Αθήνα, ο Τιμόμαχος κατηγορήθηκε από τον Αθηναίο πολιτικό Απολλόδωρο για προδοσία και στην δίκη που ακολούθησε καταδικάστηκε σε θάνατο. Απέδρασε από την Αθήνα και έσωσε την ζωή του. ---- an Athenian, of the demus of Acharnae. In B. C. 366, he commanded a body of Athenian troops, which, in conjunction with a Lacedaemonian force, had been appointed to guard the Isthmus of Corinth against the Thebans. But they neglected to occupy the passes of Oneium, and Epaminondas, who was preparing to invade Achaia, persuaded Peisias, the Argive general, to seize a commanding height of the mountain. The Thebans were thus enabled to make their way through the Isthmus (Xen. Hell. vii. 1.41; Diod. 15.75). Towards the end, apparently, of B. C. 361, Timomachus was sent out to take the command in Thrace, for which he seems to have been utterly unfit, and he failed quite as much at least as his immediate predecessors, Menon and Autocles, in forwarding the Athenian interests in that quarter. Not only were his military arrangements defective, but, according to the statement of Aeschines, it was through his culpable easiness of disposition that Hegesander, his treasurer (ταμίας), was enabled to appropriate to his own use no less than 80 minae (more than 300l.) of the public money. Timomachus appears to have been superseded by Cephisodotus in B. C. 360, and, on his return to Athens, was impeached by Apollodorus (son of Pasion, the banker), who had been one of his trierarchs. He was condemned, and, according to Demosthenes, was heavily fined; but his punishment was death, if we may believe the statement of the Scholiast on Aeschines (Aesch. c. Tim. p. 8; Schol. ad loc. ; Dem. de Fals. Leg. p. 398, pro Phorm. p. 960, c. Polycl. pp. 1210, &c. ; Rehdantz, Vit. Iph., Chabr., Tim. cap. 5. §§ 7, 8). It was during the command of Timomachus in Thrace that he received a letter from Cotys, who repudiated in it all the promises he had made to the Athenians when he wanted their aid against the rebel Miltocythes. (Dem. c. Arist. p. 658.) No. 2. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας *Πολιτικοί Αθήνας *Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας *Αθήνα *Αττική Βιβλιογραφία * Ξενοφών, Ελληνικά, 7,1,41 * Δημοσθένης, Orationes, 36,53 * "Ιστορία Ελληνικού Έθνους". Εκδοτική Αθηνών, 1974. * "Ιστορία της Aρχαίας Ελλάδας". Russell Meiggs & John Bury. Εκδόσεις Καρδαμίτσα, 1998. * William Smith. A Dictionary of Greek and Roman biography and mythology. London. John Murray Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί Κλασσικής Αθήνας